This invention relates to the detection of a guilty state of mind.
Theft of goods by employees is a problem faced by a number of employers. It is therefore common for employers to be searched or interrogated as they leave their work premises each evening. Where there are many employees, it is impractical to subject all of them to search or interrogation, and usually only randomly selected employees are so subjected. Despite the deterrent of a possible search, thefts continue.
It is known that a guilty state of mind will generally increase the level of personal stress and that a high level of stress can be evidenced by, inter alia, an elevated pulse rate.
The present invention seeks to provide a method and means whereby this phenomenon can be used to detect persons who have a guilty state of mind.